ClaryIzzy AU
by trekkievamplock
Summary: AU all human. Clary Fray recently broke up with her boyfriend Jace. She attends one of Magnus Bane's parties, where she meets Isabelle Lightwood. Rated M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter's really short. The next one will be a lot longer. Clary/Izzy AU. All human. **

"Well it's his loss." Simon Lewis sat down at the table. He was trying his best to comfort his friend, Clary Fray. She and her boyfriend Jace had just broken up after all.

"Thanks." Clary slid into the seat opposite him. They were eating at Taki's. Clary liked Taki's; Jace had been the one to show her the diner. Ever since she'd been going to Taki's with Simon almost every week.

Her break-up with Jace hadn't been pleasant. Their relationship had started out ok, but Clary felt like something had been missing. When they'd kissed, they didn't really have much of a spark between them. It had been comfortable, but not exciting and fun like a good relationship should be like.

"He was a bit of an ass anyway." Simon looked over the menu.

Clary laughed. Jace and Simon hadn't got a long at all in the brief time they'd known each other.

"I think you're better off without him." Simon put down the menu, having decided on what he wanted to order. "You deserve someone better. Someone a little more...I dunno sane? He always seemed a little..."

"What are you trying to say about my taste in guys?" Clary glanced at him over the top of her menu. She was smiling though, he wasn't trying to be mean, he was just trying to cheer her up.

"That he wasn't exactly..." Simon searched for the right words and eventually settled with, "Good. He seemed the type to get in a lot of trouble."

"He wasn't that bad." Clary wasn't defending Jace, but rather defending her taste in guys. "You just didn't know him that well."

"I didn't want to." Simon folded his arms. "Anyway, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Sitting at Luke's eating ice-cream while trying to get some drawing done." She'd had a mental block with her drawing for the past couple of weeks, and she was hoping that maybe her break-up could spark something.

"No your not."

"Why? What am I doing?" She asked.

"You're coming with me to a party. In Brooklyn."

"Why in Brooklyn?" Clary put her menu down.

"'Cause it's at this guy Magnus Bane's place. It's his party."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with meeting Maia would it?"

"Maybe. I dunno, she said she might be there but..." He shrugged as their waitress walked over to take their orders. She was a pretty blonde girl, with big bright blue eyes. Her name tag said Kaelie.

"How long do you think you'll be staying at Luke's for?" Simon asked after the girl had gone.

Clary looked down at the table. "I'm not sure. Until mom's better I guess, when we can get my apartment sorted."

"Sorry." Simon winced, he hadn't meant to bring up Jocelyn.

"It's fine." The waitress was back with their orders. They ate in silence.

"So," Simon said after a while. "Will you come to the party?"

"Sure." She nodded. "Only if you come to Pandemonium this weekend." Pandemonium was an all-ages club.

"Yes." He sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes. "The party starts at around nine by the way."

"Ok, look I'm sorry to ditch you but-"

"You have to go to Luke's?" _To ask him if there's been any change in your mom_.

"Yeah," She stood up. "Thanks for lunch. See you later."

"Don't forget about the party!" He called after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Probably the fastest I've ever updated any of my fics. Again AU and all human and as I promised longer. Isabelle is out and so is Alec btw. **

**Cassandra Clare owns them. **

Isabelle Lightwood threw herself back against the couch cushions, settled down and picked up the TV remote.

"Oh no you don't!" Her older brother Alec snatched it from her. "We're going to a party in two hours."

She'd been living with Alec for the past five months, he'd needed a roommate and she had wanted to move out of her parents' house. The two bedroom apartment was small, with a tiny kitchen (which wasn't bad since Izzy couldn't cook anything edible) and a large living room which did have a dining table that they didn't use and was buried underneath piles of books and papers. The siblings looked alike; both having inky black hair and pale skin, the difference being that Alec had bright blue eyes and Izzy's were a charcoal colour.

"Ugh, why. I can't be bothered to go stand around for hours while some drunk guy tries to chat me up. I mean it's pointless! I don't even like guys let alone drunk ones." Izzy whined.

"Tough. You're coming with me." Alec pushed her legs to the floor and sat down beside her.

He'd styled his hair, she noticed, and he was wearing, much to his sister's surprise, a tight purple t-shirt with black skinny jeans.

"I see Magnus's fashion sense is rubbing off on you." She smiled wickedly. Alec had recently started to dress more daringly. Well daringly for Alec, which was any colour other than black. Whereas Magnus, Alec's boyfriend of six months, had the most outrageous, colourful and stylish fashion sense on earth; Isabelle admitted it rivalled her own, or was even better. Magnus must have started buying Alec clothes, or at least leaving his own around for Alec to wear.

"No," Alec flushed bright red. "It's not rubbing off on me."

"Yes but other parts of Magnus are rubbing off on you." Her expression was as innocent as it got and it took a moment for Alec to get it.

"IZZY!" He blushed even darker.

Izzy laughed and put her feet up on the coffee table. "So how is the Sparkle King anyway?"

"He's fine, although remind me to not let you near him if you're gonna say stuff like that." Alec used his foot to push her feet to the floor.

"I don't think Magnus would mind that actually, but if you wish me to stay away I will."

"Thank you." He smiled down at his sister. "But no, you can talk to him all you like. You'll be seeing him tonight no doubt."

"Well I best go and start getting ready then. He always critiques my outfits you know." She stood up from the couch.

Alec just rolled his eyes and turned the TV on.

Izzy made her way through their small messy apartment to her bedroom. Her room was a decent size, but the dark colour of the walls made it seem smaller. She'd painted the room herself, the walls a midnight blue with sponged on paint that made the walls shimmer. Her bed was in one corner, the dark sheets left unmade. Clothes were everywhere, spilling out of her wardrobe, on the floor, on her bed, and even piled up in a corner. Her vanity table held her bulging make-up bag, most of it's contents spilling out in front of the mirror.

She sighed and started looking for her favourite dress amongst the clothes.

Clary hadn't dressed up for the party, she just wore her usual jeans and t-shirt. She was only going to the party for Simon anyway. Hopefully he'd find Maia and be too busy with her so Clary could leave early. She wasn't in the party mood at all, what with the recent Jace situation or that there hadn't been any change in her mother's condition at all.

When Simon picked her up from Luke's bookstore, she saw that he'd changed his clothes and put on a decent t-shirt and a less faded pair of jeans. They took a taxi to the address of the party; It was one of those warehouse conversions over in one of the industrial areas in Brooklyn. By the sound of the music they could hear coming from the apartment, they could tell the party had already started. They pressed the buzzer that said BANE and went up.

Inside the apartment was dark, with brightly lit coloured lights hung everywhere. There was no furniture, except a bright pink couch that had been pushed up against the far wall. The dance floor was at one end of the room; a make-shift bar at the other. They went over to it and got a drink.

"So which one's Magnus Bane then?" She asked as they stood just outside the crowd of people.

"I have no idea to be honest." Simon shrugged. His phone went off, alerting him he had a text. "Can you hold this a second?"

Clary took the drink from him while he searched his pockets.

"It's Maia." He said after he'd got his phone out and read it. "She's here." He looked at her, silently pleading with his eyes.

"Go find her." Clary pointed towards the crowd. "You shouldn't be miserable because I am."

"Are you?" He put a hand on her arm. " Really miserable?"

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at him, but it was forced. "Honestly. Go find her!"

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go!" She smiled more genuinely then. He took this as a good sign, took his drink back from her and disappeared into the crowd.

Clary wasn't big on dancing, so she walked round the outside of the crowd to lean against one of the walls. She was watching the crowd to see if Simon had found Maia and if she could leave yet.

"I see your enjoying the party." A girl's voice drawled.

Clary looked down to her left to see a dark haired girl sat on the bright pink couch. The girl was gorgeous, with a tall slim frame and a thick flood of long black hair. Her charcoal eyes were framed with thick lashes and heavy eyeliner, her lips a dark shade of red. She was wearing a flowing white dress that accentuated her figure well.

"Well I was here with a friend-" Clary glanced up to see Simon and Maia headed towards the door. "Who just left."

The girl glanced over to the general direction of the door. "I got ditched too."

"Really?" Clary couldn't really imagine someone wanting to ditch this girl.

"Yeah, my brother Alec ran off with his boyfriend Magnus." The girl shrugged.

"Magnus? As in Magnus Bane?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "You could probably spot them in the room somewhere. Magnus is very hard to miss."

"Really? How so?" Clary joined the girl on the bright pink couch.

"He's rather...shiny." The girl turned to face Clary. "I'm Isabelle by the way."

"Clary. Nice to meet you Isabelle." She took a sip of her drink and pulled a face . It was Simon's, she'd handed him back the wrong one.

"Do you want me to go fetch us some drinks? Get you a different one?" Isabelle asked, smiling at the face Clary had pulled.

Clary thought for a minute. "Sure, but I'll just have a water." Why not? It was just a drink. It wasn't like a binding contract that would make her sit on the couch for the rest of the night.

"Ok." Isabelle smiled as she got up and disappeared off towards the make-shift bar.

Once the other girl had gone, a thought crossed Clary's mind. Was Isabelle trying to flirt with her or was she just being nice and fetching her a drink? Did she have a problem if the girl was flirting with her? Clary thought about it for a minute and she came to the answer of no, she didn't having a problem with it. And if Isabelle was flirting, why with Clary? She was beautiful, and Clary was well...Clary. She didn't have time to assess it anymore because Isabelle was back with their drinks.

Isabelle had fetched two unopened bottles of water. She sat back down next to Clary; her dress riding up giving Clary a view of Isabelle's long legs.

"Thanks." Clary took the bottle, opened it and took a drink.

"So you're not drinking either." The dark haired girl stated.

"No, I'm not really in the party mood." Clary shrugged.

"I'm not either, well not anymore." Isabelle sighed. "My brother said we we're going to a party, and if I'd have known it was one of his boyfriend's parties I would've stayed home. But then if I had, I wouldn't have met you here." Clary blushed at Izzy's comment.

The girls talked for about half an hour before Isabelle decided she was bored of the party and wanted to leave.

"Oh, well I guess I see you then." Clary was a little disappointed; she had been enjoying talking to Izzy.

"You can come with me you know." Izzy grabbed Clary's hand and pulled the red head up off the couch. "Come on I know a shop that does the absolute best coffee."

"Ok." Clary let Izzy lead her from the party and across town to a small open late coffee shop.

They got their drinks before leaving to walk around and carry on their conversation. After having been sat down for a while, they wanted to stretch their legs. As they walked Clary realised that Izzy was a lot taller than her, the heels the other girl wore made her tower over Clary. They walked closely together, every now and then Izzy's arm would brush Clary's and at the contact a shiver would go through Clary._ This is what it should feel like_ A voice in the back of Clary's head whispered.

The more they talked, the more Clary found that she liked Isabelle. She was interesting, intelligent and idyllic. Completely the opposite of herself, Clary thought. The red head thought of herself as plain and ordinary, more so while comparing herself to Izzy.

After they'd been walking for a while, Izzy came to a sudden stop. Clary hadn't realised and turned round to see why Izzy wasn't walking anymore.

"This is my building." Izzy said almost regrettably.

"Oh." Was all Clary could think to say. "Goodnight then."

They were standing quite close together, and Izzy opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She hesitated again, before leaning forward and gently pressing her lips to Clary's.

At first Clay was a little shocked, and didn't respond at first. Which was a mistake since Izzy quickly pulled away and stepped back.

"I-I'm sorry. U, uh-" Izzy stammered, but Clary cut off what she was about to say by closing the distance between them and kissed Isabelle again.

It was a little awkward at first, Clary hadn't kissed a girl before tonight. But she was amazed at how good it felt, how different it felt. Kissing Jace had never felt like this before; this felt raw and exciting whereas Jace had just been comfortable and tame. After a briefly shocked second, Isabelle kissed her back and her arms snaked around Clary to pull her even closer.

Izzy's tongue brushed Clary's lips, which opened with a gasp giving Izzy the opportunity to push her tongue to meet the Clary's. Izzy moaned into the kiss and the sensation sent sparks through Clary's body. _This is what it should feel like_ That voice in the back of Clary's head was saying again.

When they pulled apart, they stepped back from each other smiling sheepishly.

"How about we meet tomorrow?" Izzy asked hopefully. It was a Saturday and she didn't have to work in the afternoon. "We could get lunch or something?"

"Sure." Clary blushed.

Izzy got her phone out and tapped away at the touch screen, "Can I have your number?"

"Yeah." Clary got her phone out and they swapped numbers.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Isabelle smiled before turning to the building. "Goodnight Clary."

"'Night." Clary called after her before heading back home.

When Clary got home, she found Luke asleep on the couch. He must have spent the whole day at the hospital again. She draped a blanket over him before drifting towards her room at the back of the building. She fell onto her bed still fully clothed and reviewed the nights events in her head.

She, Clary Fray, who had never really considered going out with a girl before, had a date with one tomorrow. A huge grin spread across her face, she had a date tomorrow. And not just with any girl; probably the most beautiful girl Clary had had the pleasure of meeting: Isabelle Lightwood.

Clary quickly sat up, grabbed her sketchbook and some pencils and began to draw; Inspiration striking her and pouring out onto the page. She got so caught up in the what she was drawing that she didn't notice till she sat back and looked at the full picture, that she'd drawn Izzy, wearing a long dress with angel wings sprouting out of her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm finally back! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, but I only recently got a new laptop and only just been able to start writing again. And I'm sorry if you're reading my other Clizzy fic, but that'll just have to wait a little longer for an update. **

**Cassandra Clare owns them!**

* * *

Clary woke up the next day around noon. She hadn't slept well. She'd spent most of the night drawing and texting Izzy. They were meeting to go to Taki's around two.

There was a knock at the door. "Clary can I come in?" It was Luke.

"Sure!" Clary went about stacking up her drawings, not wanting Luke asking too many questions about the girl she'd been drawing.

"Whoa," Luke entered the room holding two mugs of what smelled like coffee. He handed one over to Clary. "Someone's been busy drawing."

Clary smiled and took a large gulp of the burning hot coffee. "What time is it?"

"A little after twelve, why?"

"I'm meeting someone at two." Clary put the mug down on her bedside table and searched for her phone. She was sure she had it when she'd finally fallen asleep last night. And she had, it was wedged under her pillow. She sat down and scrolled through her contacts looking for one specific number.

"Can I ask who your meeting?" Luke took a drink of his own coffee. He was new at the whole being-responsible-for-a-teenager thing. Even though Clary was old enough to look after herself, Luke felt like he owed it to Jocelyn to watch out for her daughter.

"A girl that I know from school." Ok that was a lie, and Clary felt terrible lying to Luke, but she wasn't quite sure what Izzy was to her yet. That was another lie – well partly - because Clary knew that she really liked this girl and that said girl had been the only thing she could think about after leaving Izzy outside her building last night. And the trouble with saying she was just going to meet Simon was that he might stop by looking for her later.

"Not Simon?" Luke asked.

"No, I think he's spending the weekend with Maia."

"Oh." Was all Luke responded with.

Clary looked up at him, "I do have other friends than just Simon you know."

"I know, it was just a bit surprising. You guys usually always spend the weekends together."

"I know." Clary smiled.

"And just because he's got a new girlfriend shouldn't mean he cuts you out of his life you know." Luke said.

"He's not, and it's just one day. I'll probably see him later anyway."

Luke nodded and turned to leave. "If you need anything I'll be up at the hospital." As he walked out the door Clary could have sworn she heard him mutter "And I always thought they'd end up together."

Ok, Clary thought, she had her big first date with Isabelle in less than two hours and she didn't want to look so plain, especially since she was going to be with Izzy. She jumped off her bed and crossed the room to her wardrobe, sighing when she opened it and looked at the contents. She was going to need some help with this.

"Ok, Tessa and Will are going to be here at around six." Magnus was sprawled across the small couch in the living room of the tiny apartment; his head was in Alec's lap.

"Are they bringing Will's friend Joe or Josh, wait what's his name again?" Izzy had only met the boy once, so how was she going to remember his name? She had been shooed off the couch upon Magnus's arrival and was now curled up on the armchair.

"James." Magnus corrected. "And no they won't be bringing Jem with them. Apparently he's off with some girl getting engaged. So...I invited Ragnor instead."

Izzy saw Alec's eyes widen at that and she couldn't help but smile at that. The last time Magnus had held a dinner party, one which he had invited Ragnor Fell to, had not ended well.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean last time when-" Izzy said, but Magnus interrupted her.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine because there will be no repeating of that mistake. It was such a shame that it didn't go to plan with that one. My parties are usually so memorable and fun." Magnus sighed. "I spent hours cleaning up after that."

"Well it was memorable-" Izzy started again but this time Alec interrupted her.

"It wasn't all bad." Alec smiled down at Magnus, blushing. They exchanged one of those looks that couple's share. The ones that usually mean they're thinking about something private.

Izzy rolled her eyes at them. They were so in love and it made Izzy feel a little jealous. But, she thought, If this date goes well, I might not feel like that for much longer. She wasn't quite sure what had come over her after meeting Clary, thoughts of the redhead had filled her every waking moment since, and even now when she closed her eyes all she could see were those pretty green eyes.

"So who even is this girl you're going out with?" Alec asked changing the topic of conversation while he absent mindedly played with Magnus's hair. "I didn't see who you left with."

"Yeah, who is she? Is it that redhead girl you were with?" Magnus didn't look up at her, just continued talking while staring at the ceiling. "You obviously seem to like her, otherwise you wouldn't have told us about your date. And you won't shut up about her either. So where do you think you're going to have lunch with her? What do you think you'll wear? What time are you two meeting? It better be before half seven because that's when dinner's going to start. Or better yet you could bring her with you!"

"Will you both not make a big deal about this? I don't think she's even that into girls all that much anyway." Izzy sighed and slumped further down the chair.

"Oh Izzy dear, stop pouting so much. Look in a mirror. If she doesn't fall for your wonderful personality, I'm positive you'll dazzle her with your looks." Magnus sat up enough to smile at her.

"I'm meeting her at two." Izzy ignored him.

"Well then!" Magnus jumped up off the couch. "We best get you ready! You'll be meeting her in an hour.

Magnus's outfit was rather toned down today, with him in some electric blue skinny jeans that looked like they'd been painted on and a dark pink t-shirt. His make-up was simple and his hair fell loose from it's usual spikes.

"Come on!" He grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled her up after him and they headed towards her room.

Alec was smiling as he rolled his eyes at them.

In the end Clary had called in the reinforcements. She'd called Maia.

"Hey Maia." Clary had said nervously, because while Maia liked Simon, Clary wasn't all to sure about how the girl felt towards her.

"Hey Clary, Simon's not here." Maia's tone was light and breezy.

"I'm calling to talk to you actually."

"Really?" Maia sounded surprised at that.

"Yeah." Clary hesitated before ploughing ahead. "Could you come over and help me pick out an outfit?"

"What for?"

"A date." Clary admitted.

"When for?"

"Two o'clock."

"Jesus Clary that doesn't exactly give us much time and considering what I've seen of your wardrobe, not much to work with either. Ok, I'll be right over."

Ten minutes later Maia arrived towing a confused looking Simon behind her.

"We got here as fast as we could." Maia said when Clary opened the door.

"Thanks." Clary shut the door behind them.

Simon smiled before disappearing into the kitchen.

"I thought you said he wasn't with you." Clary spoke quietly so Simon wouldn't hear.

"He wasn't, I thought we were going to need all the help we could get." Maia shrugged.

"Simon?" Clary raised her eyebrows.

"It was a little last minute and I didn't know who to call." Maia smiled.

"I'm not that hopeless you know. Did you tell him what we're actually doing?"

"No, I didn't think he'd be as inclined to come with me if he knew we'd be picking out outfits"

Clary laughed. It was easy to talk to Maia.

"Come on we best get started! Simon!" Maia headed to the back where Clary's room was, dragging Clary with her.

"Hmmm, maybe with these?" Magnus held up a pair of sequinned black shorts.

"No." Magnus threw the shorts on Izzy's bed. "I was thinking of wearing this skirt?" Izzy held up the high-waisted black skirt.

"Ok," Magnus held up a pair of heels. "These?"

"No, she's way shorter than me so I was going to wear flats."

"Now, I know I'm not the neatest person in the world. But this is chaos." Magnus gestured round Izzy's room.

"Your wardrobe's chaos too." Alec was at the door, leaning on the doorframe.

"Yes but that's organised chaos. This is just chaos."

"Thanks Magnus." Izzy sighed as she searched through a pile of clothes.

"Anyway do we get to meet the mystery girl or what?" Alec asked.

"Yes, she's meeting me here. Although if I'd have known you two would've been hanging around the place I would've told her to meet me there."

"I'm offended that you think we'd embarrass you." Magnus lifted up a blue shirt. "This?" He asked.

Izzy took the shirt from him. "I'll try it on. Go on out, both of you."

Magnus shrugged as he and Alec stepped outside the room, closing the door behind them.

Izzy could just make out what they were saying through the door.

"What do you think the girl will be like?" Magnus asked Alec.

"I dunno. It's Izzy and they're different every time."

Izzy smiled. She didn't bring back that many girls. Was that what Alec was saying?

She looking in the mirror and gave her outfit the once over. It looked ok, the white tank top tucked into her skirt with the blue shirt left unbuttoned. She tied her hair up into a messy bun and went with minimal make-up: tinted lip balm and mascara with a touch of eyeliner.

She felt a little under dressed. "Magnus," She called. "Do you think this works?"

Magnus opened the door and strode into the room, coming to a stop in front of Izzy to inspect her outfit.

"I think it'll do. But don't forget you're dressing up for the dinner party."

"Hey Iz, I think she's here. I just heard the buzzer." Alec was leaning in the doorframe again.

"You sure I look ok?" She asked them.

"Yes you look fine! Now go answer the door!" Alec moved so she could get past.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, thank you for the reviews because they seriously motivate me to write more because then I know if people are enjoying this or not. This one's really short but I promise you'll get a longer chapter for main part of their date. I just really wanted to update this again, so here you go. **

**Cassandra Clare owns them! **

Clary nervously pressed the buzzer to Isabelle's apartment and waited.

"Hello?" Izzy sounded confident.

"Hey, it's uh me. Clary." Clary on the other hand sounded nervous and maybe even a little scared.

"Come on up."

Clary walked slowly up the steps to Izzy's apartment, giving herself a pep talk the whole way. She had been nervous enough going to meet Izzy, but now she felt a little stupid given the outfit she was wearing.

Maia had quickly dug out Clary's only pair of denim shorts and told her to wear them. Clary felt a little exposed in them, she hadn't worn them in months. She then got Clary to wear a black t-shirt and a grey jumper with a pair of patent black Doc Martens. She'd even convinced Clary to wear some bracelets and put some make-up on.

When Clary reached Izzy's apartment the door was open and a guy wearing all black was stood near the door. He looked a bit like Izzy, with the dark hair and pale skin, but unlike Izzy he had bright blue eyes.

"Are you the girl Izzy's meeting?" He asked.

"Yeah." She stood awkwardly in the doorway. "I'm Clary."

"I'm Alec. Isabelle's brother. She's just looking for her shoes." Alec moved to the kitchen and went about looking for something in the fridge.

"We've found one of them." Another guy came from a doorway on the far side of the apartment. He was holding up one shoe.

"Magnus, this is Clary." Alec turned round to make the introduction.

"Oh hello." He smiled at her. Izzy had been right; he was shiny. There were flecks of glitter covering his outfit and even some of it was in his hair. "She might be a while, you can't find anything in that room." He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Found it!" Izzy walked out of what Clary assumed to be her bedroom. She walked straight over to Magnus and retrieved her other shoe from him.

Clary remained awkwardly at the door, smiling despite her nerves. Seeing Izzy made her feel like there was a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Even when dressed so casually Isabelle looked amazing.

Izzy smiled at Clary as she put her shoes on.

"Don't forget to be back before half seven and if you're running late just bring Clary with you." Magnus told Izzy.

"I know, you've said it a billion times already." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Hi." She said to Clary.

"Hey." Clary smiled sheepishly.

Isabelle grabbed her bag off the table and moved to the door. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Clary smiled as they made their way down the stairs from the apartment.

She could have sworn that she had heard Magnus say "So cute!"

"Sorry about Magnus." Izzy said once they were out of the building. "He's been freaking out about this dinner party he's hosting tonight with most of his friends over."

"It's fine." Clary smiled as they started to walk.

There was an awkward silence before Izzy said, "I like your outfit."

"Thanks." Clary blushed. "You look nice too."

"Thanks." Izzy smiled before they lapsed into awkward silence again.

"I had to call in a friend to help me pick out an outfit. I'm not all that good with fashion." Clary admitted and Izzy grinned at her.

"You really put in the effort and got a friend to help with your clothes just for our little lunch date?"

"Yeah." Clary blushed even more. She was glad Izzy had not worn heels, she wasn't so much taller than Clary now.

"Magnus insisted on helping me."

"I can imagine."

They carried on walking until they were stood outside of Taki's.

"I know it doesn't look like the fanciest place but they do amazing food and-"

"You love this place to?" Clary asked opening the door.

"Yes!" Izzy beamed as they sat down in one of the booths.


End file.
